Untangle Me
by TheMelodyInMyHead
Summary: Kendall loves James but James loves their friendship and the band more? Will Kendall be able to accept that? Or will he find a way for James to love him back? SLASH  Eventual  Kames, Kendall/James; James/Jett; Past Kendall/Jo; Ongoing Logan/Camille
1. Prologue

So this is my first Kames fanfic and I'm hoping it's not as awful as I feel it is. I don't care if you flame me, as long as its within reason, (you know, like its actually about my writing not stupid things like them being gay or the band I chose or anything like that) thanks. And also the beginning is kinda confusing but the confusion should be cleared up with the next chapter.

**a/n: **Please give me at least some feedback, I mean I'm not one of those people that will beg for reviews (I've done that before, it doesn't work people, it just makes you look like a dumbass) but I do need to know what you feel about the story, if you like it or if I didn't clearly explain something or anything like that. I AM OPEN TO CRITICISM.

**Also **message me with any questions, complaints, whatever.[:

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys, though don't we all wish we did? Nor do I own their music or The Maine's music, thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Hey, James!" I shouted just as he had a foot out the door.

He quickly turned from following Carlos and Logan (who were fighting about if it's possible to eat a 100 Juicy Smackers without exploding; Logan's being all doctor-y and Carlos being, well, Carlos.) I smiled to myself as I heard their bickering slowly grow quieter but seeing James' eyebrow raise as he walked over to me, I quickly grew nervous.

"What's up Dude?" He asked curiously.

I froze, my heart pounding a mile a minute as it and my brain argued. My brain telling me to run, my heart excited for what was to come. I took a deep breath and let it out looking at a very expectant James. "I need to talk to you about something…"

He smiled, so oblivious, which in turn made me smile.

"About what?" He asked, his smile never faltering.

I took another a deep breath looking around, settling on the couch, "Um, maybe we should sit?" I asked as I led him over.

He seemed confused now and maybe a bit annoyed. "Kendall what's going on, I mean the pool is pretty much calling our names and it's about to close you know.."

I shook my head, "It's kind of important Jamie.."

That caught his attention. "What's going on Ken?"

I sighed and took a chance, "I've had a lot on my mind lately… Ever since I seen you sing on stage for Gustavo… when he was so harsh something in me just snapped. I couldn't let him be like that to you, you deserve so much more. You were amazing and he was being so blind. So I had to do what I could…" I trailed off looking into his eyes. "James, you're so perfect, Hollywood needed you."

He smiled back softly, "Awe Ken, that's so sweet buddy."

I shook my head, "That's not all. James, the thing that's really been on my mind…" I looked up catching his gaze. "I've been having these really strong feelings for you….and," I took his hand in mine, looking deeply into his eyes, "I think I've fallen for you." I smiled hopeful.

He looked back shocked, "Um…. Wow…" His eyes never got smaller, just stayed wide, staring at me. "Uh, ho-how long?"

"A few weeks now, but after the Gustavo thing I knew for sure, and I knew I had to bring you with me to Hollywood, for your dream and for me.." I squeezed his hand before dropping the connection. At least he was being calm about all this, not freaking out on me or running away, right?

He stayed still but his eyes seemed to become more focused, "Does this all mean that you like, love me?" He asked looking back at me.

I bit my lip in thought, "Of course I love you, your one of my best friends it's just I don't think I'm in love with you yet, but I do like you, a lot." I nodded as if to add on to the finalization of that statement.

He nodded slowly, I think going over all I'd confessed in his head. "So.. It's not love?" He asked in thought.

I shook my head, "No, just liking.."

He nodded and slowly brought his head up, he tried smiling but I could tell it was forced. "Kendall…"

I bit my lip and shook my head, "Its fine, I get it, you don't have to explain James." Of course, how could I be so stupid.. I should've seen that coming, James is way too good for me.

He shook his head and grabbed ahold of my arm before I could go anywhere. "No Kendall. Stop. No you don't understand."

He saw as a few tears fell from my eyes and I felt so vulnerable and stupid. God I'm so stupid.

I closed my eyes as he spoke softly, "Kendall, we can't be together, I know that's not what you want to hear but its better if I tell you now, before you fall too hard." He took a deep breath, gently grabbing my hand, and holding it close. "I love you too Ken and Carlos and Logan and I love this band and.. I don't want to risk it or our friendship for just.. liking."

I could see a few tears had escaped his eyes as well and I brushed them away with my thumb as they began to fall. "Awe Jamie, don't cry, you shouldn't be the one crying." I smiled softly watching his frown morph into his own breath-taking smile.

He shook his head, "But, I hurt you Kendall, I really didn't mean to.. I didn't start my day off by saying 'oh I think I will crush all of my best friend's feelings, yes, that's exactly what I feel like doing today.'" He sighed again.

I laughed a lil', "James, you don't need to worry about it okay? It's just a crush, I'm sure I'll get over it soon. No come on lets go try out that pool, eh?"

* * *

><p>"Heres the words that tell the truth. When it's easier to lie." – The Maine, Untangle Me (B-side)<p>

**^^Every chapter (and prologue and epilogue (maybe..)) follows along with the song, therefore where I got the name. It's an amazing song, by an amazing band and I hope everyone likes the story and how I incorporated the song. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 1 Staring into the Sun

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys, their music, or The Maine's music, thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1; Staring into the Sun<strong>

Kendall's POV

"'Cause the world stops

When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah

And nothing even matters, nothing even matters

And nothing even matters, baby

They can all talk

Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah

And nothing even matters, woah

And nothing even matters"

A shy smile crept across my face as I looked to the source of my heart ache across the stage. These lyrics are like my heart just pouring out every detail of how it feels to want him. How much I just want to hold him. It's like if he was mine, I would no longer have a care in the world. But the fact is he doesn't want me, at least, not like I want him…

I still think about the night we arrived in Hollywood. After settling into our apartment at the Palm Woods we were all headed to the pool but not before I dragged James away to tell him something that had been eating away at me. After he rejected me I swore I would get over that beautiful boy but I was never able to and now two years later I'm more in love with him then I ever thought I could be.

It's hard to think that no matter how hard I try there's no way of getting out. That every step I take forward, I always end up taking two steps back. And that no matter how much I love James, he will never love me back.

I shook my head, slightly disoriented, as I hesitantly knocked on the dressing room door. I hadn't even noticed what I was actually doing till now but now there wasn't really any way for me to turn back, especially after hearing a muffled "come in". I took a deep breath and twisted the nob, letting myself in.

"Hey." James said from lying on the floor, Carlos was about to walk on his back.

Confusion washed over me and I could hear Logan chuckling and Carlos and James arguing about how he was supposed walk on him.

I shook my head, "Hey…?"

Logan smiled at me from across the room, "Hey man, James' back started hurting after the show." He gestured to our other two band mates.

I nodded quizzically and I watched as Carlos almost fell over trying to get a good foot placement on James' back.

James sighed and shoed Carlos away, "Its fine, I'll just go get a massage or something…" He looked towards me.

"James, no." I shook my head as he gave me puppy dog eyes, surely something he picked up from Carlos.

He pouted, "Come ooooooonnn Kendalllll, pwease?"

I could tell he thought he was going to win. Well, he was certainly right. I looked around at our other two band members, giving each one a pleading look.

"Hey sorry dude but I went before Carlos, he wouldn't let me adjust his back though, and you seen him reject Carlos." Logan said.

I slouched feeling defeated, looking back to the pouting boy in front of me, I sighed nodding.

"Yay! Thank you sooooo much Ken!" His excited form engulfed my own tense one in a huge, jumpy hug.

"Yah, yah, you just better be thankful and remember I'm doing this so you aren't hurting anymore." I added with a glare.

He smiled, pulling me down behind him on the couch and pointing to a spot near the middle of his lower back, "Right there, pleaseee."

I nodded, though he couldn't see, taking a silent deep breath I gently pushed a few fingers against the spot he'd pointed to.

"Yeah, ugh, oww, that's it.." His voice showed that there was a good amount of pain there.

"Sorry… ummm" I tried softly moving both of my hands in inward circles near and on the spot, "hows that?" I asked a bit hopeful.

He moaned pleased, "good, just…keep that up…" His head rolled back onto my shoulder and I could see his eyes slip shut.

I heard someone clear their throat and looked over to see Logan raising his eyebrow, making me blush and look away as I continued to rub James' back.

"Feel better?" I asked hopeful, taking my hands away.

His eyes snapped open and he looked to me accusingly, "No." There was a light smirk on his lips.

"Oh.." I started rubbing again, a small, unnoticeable smile on my lips.

His mouth popped open, making a small popping noise to animate the action, and a small whimper slipped past his soft looking, pink lips.

After a few minutes passed I couldn't stand the anxiety that was taking over, James didn't seem to be caring how loud he was getting, or how bad this was starting to sound. Logan kept looking at me so skeptically and I could tell even Carlos was starting to feel uncomfortable, which is extremely rare.

"Ummmm, I think you feel better now." I said, quickly slipping out from behind the brunette.

I could guess he looked extremely confused but I didn't dare stick around to see, with the problem that had begun to form in my pants I was lucky I was able to stand. And because of that problem I was out the door and down the hall in seconds, rounding the corner to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I walked back into the room ten minutes later and everyone's eyes were on me.<p>

"What? I had to pee." I lied.

Carlos turned back to the TV, fine with the answer I gave. Logan and James however stared me down.

"You jumped up and ran out like wild banshee and were gone for about twenty minutes, freaking everyone out, because you had to pee?" Logan questioned, eyebrows raised and James mirroring his expression.

I shook my head, "Okay, first off, it was about 10 minutes and second I really had to freaking pee, kay? So you can chill." I averted my gaze from theirs and I walked over and plopped down on the beanbag next to James' head.

I knew James would be trying to get comfortable in a few minutes and I, sitting so close and looking so comfy, knew his head would end up in my lap, like it always does. I smiled at the thought.

Sure enough, as if like clockwork he slowly, in a good amount of shifts and minutes, made him way into leaning into me, head just a bit above my knees.

"S'okay if I lay here Kendall?" He yawned.

'How cute' I thought and smiled yawning as well, "Course." I unconsciously was already running my fingers threw his hair, which he surprisingly didn't mind.

Right now I didn't care if Logan was looking at me accusingly. Or even if Carlos felt uncomfortable. Right now all I cared about was the beautiful boy in my lap. All I wanted to do was stay in this moment forever, burning it into my brain like you do when you stare at the sun for too long. I wanted the image of his face to stay imprinted in my sight, even when I closed my eyes.

James nuzzled into my lap more and I could see he was slowly drifting off. Looking at how adorable he is I couldn't help but smile. Just the way his mouth opens only the slightest and the way all his features look so calm and how he doesn't care one bit about his hair being all messy…All that stuff, I think, is what makes him perfect. He could be 90 years old, grey hair and balding, no more muscles, and no longer "the face", and he will still be beautiful to me.

There was a hard rapping at the door, which unfortunately woke James, and Gustavo pushed the door open, without our compliance, and he walked in, Kelly following quickly behind.

"Dogs get up, were leaving." He barked, and if I do say so myself he's more like a dog then any of us…

But we all listened, so.. I think I was wrong then, or just slightly off, maybe he's our alpha. The thought made me feel sick. I'm the alpha.

James crawled out of my lap and we helped each other up. There was definitely an empty feeling when he moved away from me, across the room to grab his hoddie. I soo wanted for him to come rushing back over and right into my arms, where he definitely belonged.

I sighed as that dream didn't come true.

We gathered all our stuff and Carlos and James raced as we all headed out to the limo. James won with a bit of an advantage because of his long legs, but not by much. Carlos was hot on his tail, being pretty speedy quick on his own much shorter legs. I laughed at the duo, they were such opposites when it came to looks but so similar in their actions.

We all climbed in, Gustavo and Kelly behind the driver, Logan and I across from James and Carlos who sat next to the mini- fridge, digging into rest of ice cream.

After ten minutes the ice cream was gone and two sticky, ice cream covered boys were sprawled across the floor. The rest of us normal people in the limo were used to this by now, which implied that we probably weren't that normal. But as soon as we got back home, I slung James over my shoulder and Logan took Carlos and we walked back up to our apartment. The two sugar junkies hanging over our shoulders didn't even flinch as we plopped them onto the couch next to each other, just fell over, falling off the couch and onto one another.

"Wooow…." Logan said from beside me.

I just nodded.

"Do you think that's even comfortable?" He inquired.

"Doubt it." I stated, shaking my head.

"Huh." He mumbled obviously confused.

"Yeah.." I nodded in agreement.

Slowly we departed as we looked to our other two band mates who were surely going to wake up with awful head aches and probably some awkwardness to go along.

I shook my head, fighting the urge to turn back and go pick James up and bring him to his bed. But I controlled myself as I opened the door to James' and my room.

If I let James stay out there tonight, acting like I didn't care that he would be hurting tomorrow, or that he may catch something sleeping without covers, or that he's be so uncomfortable being such a sticky mess.. If I let all that happen then maybe I could get over James.

I thought all this over as I walked back out into the living room, pulling James back over my shoulder and walking back into our room.

Lying him down on his bed I washed his face off and everywhere else he got the stupid stickiness then I took his shoes off and dressed him in his pjs, without taking his boxers off you pervs. After finishing that I gently tucked him under his covers and softly kissed his forehead, "Night beautiful." I cooed as I shut off the light.

And so as not to be heartless I put Carlos back on the couch, cleaned him off, and put a blanket over his slightly shaking frame. The two careless boys were so much like little kids. What surprised me the most perhaps was that Logan and I weren't in a mental hospital by now.

Quietly, I crept back into our room, as not to wake an already soundly sleeping James.

"Kendall?" A small voice sounded.

"Shit!" I whispered under my breath.

"Kendall? Is that you?" He added again sounding a bit scared this time.

"Yeah James, it's me, go back to bed." I grumbled trying to find my dresser in the darkness.

"Kendall what are you doing?" James' sleepy voice echoed in the silent room.

I shuffled around, now noticing I was making quite a bit of noise. "I'm just trying to get my pajama bottoms but I can't find the stupid dresser." I huffed aggravated.

I heard his soft sigh and suddenly the room was flooded with a dim light, turning around I seen the cause was a rather irritated James pulling down on the lamp's chain. "Better?" He asked sounding annoyed.

"You didn't have to…" I trailed off, feeling a bit bad for waking the pretty boy from his beauty sleep.

His expression softened as a small smile broke out onto his face. "Its fine, now grab you pants and get in bed. This face doesn't just happen y'know." He crossed his arms from emphasis but really, it just made me chuckle.

"Alrighty then." I quickly found my dresser, pulling out the first pair I laid my hands on. I slipped the drawer shut and walked over to my bed. Quickly pulling my belt off.

"Did you even look?" He asked, causing me to choke on air as I was pulling my pants off.

"Did I even look at what?" I asked feeling slightly mortified, a small blush forming on my cheeks.

He looked at me confused and slightly harshly, "At what you grabbed of course. How did you know if your pants would even match your shirt?" He asked less harsh and more quizzically.

I just looked at him dumbfounded, "Your kidding me right?"

He shook his head, serious this time. "Kendall I don't joke about style."

I raised my eyebrow but said nothing in return, climbing into my comfy bed and sighing in contentment.

"So your not gonna answer me then?" His bitchy tone probably mirrored his expression but I was far too tired to care.

"Night James."

"No, Kendall! You better answer me!"

"Snore."

"Kendall!"

I quickly turned over to face him. "Shushhhhhhh!" I gave him a 'what the hell' look. "Are you crazy? There are people trying to sleep!" I whisper yelled, as opposed to his actual yelling.

His eyes shot dangers at me, "I hate you." And like that he turned over.

I looked at him in disbelief. "Seriously?"

No response.

"Kay, be a baby, I don't care."

No response.

Fine if he wants to ignore me I'll do the same to him. Hmph, teach him to mess with me.

A few minutes passed by and I was on the verge on sleep, even with the lights on, and I heard an almost silent sniffle.

_James?_

I waited a few more seconds, maybe ten, and then I heard another small sniffle and then an even quieter whimper.

No! No, no, no, no, no, no. Fucking shit. I made him cry.

"James?" I asked almost silently.

"What?" Snapped his harsh tone.

I recoiled at his brashness, feeling even worse for making him feel this bad. "I'm sorry…"

I could practically hear the glare in his words, "I'm so sure Kendall, I'm sure that some macho thug like you feels back for hurting a little cry baby like me's feelings."

I felt awful, but at the same time I couldn't hold back a laugh as I turned to face him. Me a thug?

And at that response he turned to face me aswell, pointing a finger directly between my eyebrows.

"See! You freaking _laughed_, your so cruel Kendall Knight!" Tears were falling down his check like a waterfall now.

"Aw James…" I felt so bad, my hand instinctively reached out to touch his glistening cheek but he instantly drew back.

"Don't touch me." He glared.

I fumed, I seriously didn't know what to do now. "I didn't mean to laugh. I was laughing that you called me a thug."

He looked at me curiously, "Why?"

I looked at him strangely, "Cus I'm not?

It was his turn to laugh now, "Aha, yeah, I guess not…" He stuck his tongue out at me.

I shook my head, he was so childish.

"I really am sorry though, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I frowned as I took in the hurt look on his face remembering what I had said.

But after a few minutes of no response when I looked up I seen he was smiling.

"What's up?" I asked utterly confused.

His smile never faltered. "Nothing, just, you care about me, a lot." He stuck his tongue out at me again and I launched myself at him, tickling his sides like a wide man.

His eyes grew wide as I attacked his sides with my fingers. "K-k-kendall! S-sto- ahahaha-stop!"

He tried getting out of my grip but I just sat on his waist, preventing any way of him pushing me off.

I stopped, noticing he was almost out of breath, smiling cheekily as I did so.

He fake glared at me, spitting out threw huffy breaths a sour, "You bastard."

I just smirked, ruffling his hair as I climbed off him.

"My hair!" He whined, "Kendallllll."

I could hear the pout in his voice but it just made me laugh.

I climbed back in bed and pulled the cord for the lamp.

"Meanie face."

"Nice insult."

"Whatever franken-eyebrows."

"Seriously James, you need to get some better insults."

"You can't see me right now, but I'm sticking my tongue out at you."

"While you're talking? That's a nice trick."

"Ugh, your sooooo….."

"Irresistibly hot?"

"Ew no. I was going to say immature."

"Me? Immature? I think you got that backwards buddy."

"Nahhh, I think I got it exactly the way it should be."

"James, just got to bed."

"Fine. But only because I need my beauty rest. NOT because you told me to."

"Whatever."

Silence.

"…Night Ken."

"Goodnight Jamie."

And as I closed my eyes I thought of his face, like it was burned in my mind. You know like the sun sometimes does when you stare at it for a while…

* * *

><p>"Here's to staring into the sun, when you used to close your eyes." –The Maine, Untangle Me<p>

**Very humorous chapter so I changed the summary on this story to humor & friendship, its just not very angst-y anyway. … anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. :]**


	3. Chapter 2 The Dark before the Dawn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, their music, or The Maine's music, sadly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2; The Dark before the Dawn<strong>

I was sleeping peacefully, until I noticed I was no longer in my warm bed but on the, not as warm, floor.

"Kendallll pleeeeeaaaseeeee wake up!" I could hear that faint, panicked whisper and I quickly pulled myself to consciousness.

"Mmhmph..."

"Kendall? Are you awake?"

I opened my eyes to see a frightened face staring back at me.

"Um, yeah, I guess so." I said sleepily, propping up my head with my hand and running the other over my face and threw my hair. "What's going on?" I yawned.

He looked uneasy, like he was balancing on a tight-rope with no actual balance at all.

My brow set itself in worry, "James.."

"I had a nightmare… I was wondering if you'd stay up with me?" He looked up smiling hopeful, in spite of the state of mind he was in.

I sighed and nodded. It's so obvious I would do anything for this boy.

I stood, slowly, from my uncomfortable position, offering him a hand and pulling him up as well.

"Sooooo, any particular plans?" I asked, spit-balling.

He shook his head, hair falling perfectly around his face and making my heart do that speedy thing.. Sigh.

I shook my head of the image and turned to look at the clock, it read 5:16am.

Well, at least James is the one who woke me up because if anyone else woke me up this early I would _kill_ them.

"Ummmm…. How about we go up to the roof? Watch the sunrise?"

He considered it for a second then nodded, "Yeah, I'll just grab a sweatshirt and my camera." He walked into his closet smiling.

I shook my head smiling also, happy that I made him happy.

I turned to grab my own sweatshirt and a blanket, incase. "I'm not exactly sure how long were gonna have to wait till it actually rises, we may be up there awhile."

He came out smiling still, "That's okay, I wanted to talk anyway."

"Well alrighty then. I'll just grab my phone and we can go." I smiled at him as I unplugged my phone from its charger.

* * *

><p>After about too many to count flights of stairs, we made it to the roof.<p>

The sky was still dark but there was some light around us. "Its 5:41, and I think the suns supposed to rise around 6ish so… wanna sit?" I asked, pointing to the blanket tucked under my arm.

He nodded, seemingly calm.

"Aren't ya excited?" I questioned, really wondering why my normally hyper best friend wasn't bouncing off the walls by now.

I started to lay out the blanket near our feet.

"Yeah, just tired, I woke up a lot last night." He frowned in thought.

I stood up, offering for him to sit first. He did and I sat next to him, moving closer then I would've if we were in public.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked as he leaned into me and I put an arm around him, giving him a soft, small hug.

I looked down to see him biting his lip, "Hey," I pulled his chin up so I could look in his eyes, those glowing honey orbs looking back so confused. I pouted a lil' "you know I care about you, I want to know what's going on. Please tell me.." I let my hold on his chin fall but he kept our gaze locked.

"I'm scared." He whispered, his voice sounding so small, so child-like, so scared.

I was so confused that it was probably written on my face, "Why?" I asked.

He bit his lip again, something I noticed he does when he feels vulnerable. Like he's trying to stop himself from spilling out everywhere.

"I dreamt that everyone found out that I'm gay and we were on stage and they all started throwing stuff at me and calling me a f-fag and other things…" He trailed off and started wiping at his eyes.

I shook my head, "Oh James…" and I pulled him into a huge hug amd he sobbed into my shoulder. "Shhhhhh, it'll be alight. No one hates you."

"N-no, K-kendall." He pulled away to look at me. "They will, t-they don't know now b-but when they do…" He burst into more tears and I just held him closer.

I frowned, my own tears were threating to fall as well but I had to be strong for James. I pulled away from him but held his shoulders tightly. "You are amazing. Everyone thinks so and there are far too many reasons to love you then there are to even think of hating you."

He shook his head, "E-even if that's true it doesn't matter, no one will like me anymore when they find out." He was about to break out into sobs again but I quickly shushed him.

"James, our fans won't care and the ones who do weren't really that great of fans anyway. They'll love you no matter who you like. Okay?" I smiled goofily at him and he couldn't help laugh and smile back.

"Thank you."

I nodded, "Of course, I'm always here for you."

He smiled, "I know." He turned, still leaning into me and looked toward the horizon. "Hey, look." He smiled brighter, pointing.

I knew he was pointing to the sunrise but I couldn't take my eyes off him, seeing those bright, excited, light honey eyes made my heart swell into my throat.

"It's so beautiful." He added, his face glowing from the dawn's first light.

"Yeah." I agreed, but not about the sky. I slowly broke my gaze from him, turning to look at the sunrise, it was really nice, but nothing compared to James' beauty. I smiled, glancing at him from the corner of my eye. I know he knows he's gorgeous, he never lets anyone else forget it either, but I don't think he understands just how amazing everything else about him is and that right now, with bed head and no preparation for the day, is when he looks the most beautiful to me.

* * *

><p>"I was the dark before the dawn, the voice without a song, the words that came out wrong but you heard me all along." – The Maine, Untangle Me (B-side)<p>

^^^^Sometimes it's too dark to see the light in things, that's why it's always better to get another perspective… :]

**Thank you to all those amazing people who took the time to review and favorite and add this story on your alerts, it means a lot. **

**Btw** do you guys like shorter or longer chapters? This one was a lot shorter, but it needed to end here. :]


	4. Chapter 3 I Actually Didn't Know That Yo

Chapter 3; I Actually Didn't Know That You Were Looking For a Sign?

A certain pretty boy was tapping his foot to the melody come from his ear buds and singing aloud, very_ loudly_, "It's all-a-a-all about uuus…"

Said boy also had no idea how annoying that tune was getting. No joking, he's already sung it about 50 times in the last hour and a half and I'm officially sick of it.

Sighing, I called to him, "Jamie, please quiet down, I have a headache." I frowned when he gave no indication of hearing me and belted out the chorus louder than ever.

Rolling my eyes and letting out an even more frustrated sigh, I leaned back and yanked on his ear buds. I smirked at his confused look, finding it adorable and just feeling like being an ass after dealing with his annoyingness for so long.

"What was that for?" He pouted, hazel gold eyes huge and smoldering.

I bit my lip, feeling bad for feeling so happy ruining his fun, "Sorry, you're just really loud."

A blush spread across his face as the words left my mouth and my brain couldn't help but think of something dirty. "Wait, not like that I mean- Your voice is just really powerful and um…"

He was blushing even deeper red now and my eyes grew wide, I felt awful for embarrassing him. "Shit, I'm sorry." I looked at my lap, "I'm an idiot."

I heard a small chuckle and I felt the bed shift, "Kendall, you're not and idiot." He took my hand in his, playing with my fingers, "You just have no idea how to control your word vomit."

I shook my head, laughing at his response, "Gee, thanks."

I looked up to his smiling face, "Any time."

I rolled my eyes and laid back down, my hand still in his own and staying there if I had anything to say about it. It felt nice and a lazy smile crept its way onto my face.

"Heyyyy Kendyyyy?" James whined, a smile in his voice.

I frowned at the awful nickname, "Eww, James, I'm not a girl." I sat up to look him in the eye.

He pouted back and I rolled my eyes, settling back down onto the bed, "What?"

"Whooo doooo yoooou liiiiiiiiike?" He asked drawing out the words.

My eyes widened, "Um.." I looked around and then shut my eyes tight, "No one." _You dirty liar!_

I felt the bed jiggle and James' body extremely close to mine. "Yeah. Right."

I opened my eyes to see his face **extremely**close and oh god, _he was right there…_

He looked at me funny and I softly shook my head, "I'm telling the truth, I don't really see anything in all these shallow people here." I shrugged it off, and really that was true, ever since Jo and I spilt I hadn't even given anyone a second glance, well except James of course.

He looked at me quizzically, studying my every feature, which actually made me nervous like nothing else. "Humph.." He concluded turning and rolling to the side.

Okay now he was confusing the hell outta me… "Um, what the heck is "Humph…"?" I did air quotes around the expression, dramatizing it.

He spoke softly, turning to look at me skeptically, "I don't know, you're just more profound than I thought you were."

My mouth turned up a bit at the side, "Liken' what ya see Jamie boy?"

He blushed and playfully hit me in the arm, "Shut up." He muttered.

I smirked at the sight of his reddened cheeks, "Awe is the little cutie blushing?" I turned his face to get a better look, "I think you are Jamie." I smiled down at him but looking into his eyes I saw something in them I've never seen before.

"You really know how to get me, don't ya Kendall?" He asked innocence and admiration lining his tone.

I stayed put, the smile on my face creeping its way into my eyes, "James if I had that talent this would be a whole different scene."

"Wha?" His brows met in confusion and I thought it best not to elaborate.

"Never mind," I pulled myself up into a sitting position. Grabbing my phone I texted Logan, asking him where he was. I quickly receiving a reply, I got up walking to my dresser, asking James if he wanted to meet up with them.

"They're at the pool." I told him, pulling both our suits off the top of my dresser and turning, my red trunks in one hand and his bright blue in the other.

"Yeah, let's go!" He jumped up grabbing his suit and looking at his face I couldn't see any looks of suspicion so… I think I accomplished my goal. He ran into the bathroom to change and as I was about to change as well, my phone went off. I picked it up and read the text from Logan warning me that Jett was there. _Great._

I texted back, thanking him for the heads up and telling him, James and I would be down in a few.

I quickly changed and sat on my bed, waiting for James takes-every-second-he-can-get-in-front-of-a-mirror Diamond. But it didn't matter anyway cus I still had so much on my mind. Like why I wasn't over James yet, not even a little over him. Or how I'm an idiot for falling for an idiot that can't see how much he means to me, even when it's so blatantly obvious. Or especially how it would be so easy to just kiss those pouty, pink lips and hold him close and just never, ever, ever let go…

Yeah, I had a lot to think about.

James' Point Of View (this is a first)-

I tried to change quickly…. but I mean, come on and look at me! Would you change quickly, not even peaking at this perfect body? Or, would you be sexy, like me, and do a strip tease for yourself? Choose sexily.

Anyway, I finished changing, grabbed a couple towels for Kendall and I, and went to walk out of the bathroom. As soon as I opened the door though my roommate's annoyed voice filled the air.

"How long does it take you to fricken' take a pair of shorts off and put on another?" He turned his eyes to mine, accusingly holding my gaze.

I beamed at him, "Unlike you, I like to appreciate what God gave me."

His eyebrows bunched together in confusion, "Uh, what?"

"You heard me Knight."

"Doesn't mean I understood you Diamond."

I turned away and mumbled "That was kind of the point." under my breath.

"I couldn't hear, what did you say?" He asked honestly.

"Nothing you need to worry about." I smiled knowingly but looked at him innocently and he returned my smile with a look of suspicion.

"Right…"

"Yup, right! So let's get goin' cowboy'!" I flashed him a smile and ran out of the room.

I thought I heard a faint "You're the cowboy" right before he caught on and chased me down, but who could really be sure.

We made it to the pool with a bit of huffing and pushing but, well, that's to be expected. I smirked as I turned to him, "I won!"

He glared but held out his hand, "good race?"

I looked at him funny, knowing he was so competitive and didn't like being beat but I shrugged it off with a smile and shook his hand.

Little did I know he hand a plan up his sleeve that involved me getting wet,very, _very_ wet.

"KENDALL!" I screamed as I resurfaced. He was laughing really hard and rather loudly, if I might add. "UGH! I hate you, you big nosed jerk!" I glared up at his dry form, pouting. He just laughed even harder than before.

I shook my head, I was pissed! But then I started to think…. I smiled deviously, maybe _he_ wouldn't look so bad all wet…. Using all my strength I quickly splashed him, too bad he dodged it.

He just smirked and extended a hand to me, "Ready to come out?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

I shook my head, glaring at those bottle green eyes of this, grabbing his offered hand I stared to pull myself up then dropped down and said, "No." and pulled him down with me.

His face was priceless as he let out an, actually pretty manly, yelp and I sat laughing my butt off. "Ahaha, didn't expect that now did ya Kendy?" I stuff my tongue out at him and he playfully pushed me and I let myself fall onto my back so I could float and then I did the backstroke until I could look up at his face. "Hi." I smiled innocently.

He shook his head and smiled back, "Hey."

"Are you having a nice time?" I asked, still smiling because I was actually having so much fun hanging out with him.

"You know I always do James." He said back smiling softly.

"Kennnnndallllll that's so sweet!" that made me smile even more and jumped up to hug him. "You are seriously my best friend!"

I could feel him awkwardly hug back and I knew it was because we were in such a public place but I could really care less, if people want to give me dirty looks then screw them, I just clung on to my best friend tighter.

"Ahem…" I instantly felt Kendall tense and we both let go of each other and turned to look at none other than Jett Stetson.

Kendall glared at him, they still didn't get along even if Kendall didn't like Jo anymore. "What do you want Jett?"

Jett's eyes lit up and a light smirk twitched at his lips, "Well if you must be so nosy Kendall I came over here to talk to James." He turned his gaze on me which truthfully was so intense it made me shiver, "James, would you mind taking a walk with me?"

I could _hear_ Kendall's jaw drop and my expression probably wasn't much different.

"Uh…"

"It will only be a few minutes, I swear." He smiled hopefully.

"I..." I turned to look at Kendall whose face looked confused and angry, "Uh, I guess…?" I gave Kendall a 'I'll just see what he wants' look and got out of the pool, then remembered I no longer had a dry towel because mine was around my shoulders when I was_pushed_ in. "Uh... I guess I'll air dry.." I sent Kendall a glare and he held back a chuckle.

"Nonsense, take mine." Jett smiled kindly, offering his own to me.

Um… what?

"Thanks.." I smiled back thankful but totally confused on the inside, I looked to Kendall who seemed to be feeling the same.

"Your completely welcome. Now would you like to get going?" He smiled again and now it was starting to creep me out, this is not the same Jett Stetson.

"Yeah?"

"Alrighty. Let's go!" And with that we left, he started making small talk and I filled in my answers almost robotically. I mean, I couldn't really focus with all the weirdness.

When we reached the park though, I decided to cut to the chase, "What did you need to talk to me about Jett?" I asked feeling slightly frustrated that he hadn't already told me.

He sighed and looked around, which confused me even more. "I've been watching you lately.."

Uh, creeper?

"Not weirdly just… Everyone loves you James, I mean so many people think you're really nice and cool and fun and there's no doubt that your amazingly attractive. I mean even more then I am and look at me! But anyway that's not the point, the point is I've also been hearing some rumors about you…"

My cheeks were heating up, Oh my gosh, shit, what the helllll?

"Some rumors about your uh, sexual preference…." He stared deep into my eyes and I could feel that my cheeks were probably the color of tomatoes, "I've been hoping these rumors might be true?"

WHAT THE FUCK?

"Untangle me, I'm not looking for a sign, keep your body next to mine and set me free."

Uh, sorry if you guys don't like people cursing, I kinda curse a lot when I write I have no idea why, cus I actually barely cus when I talk but yeah. Lol, so just say so if you'd like me to keep it to a minimum.

And lol, review if you want a new chapter soon, summers almost here! Lol, random. And sorry if this was hard to understand, I like wrote it over a bunch of different times, I guess. I hope it turned out good.


	5. Chapter 4 I've Got These Feelings

So now it has been around three months and I'm very sorry, I hope you all don't hate me. I just never get good enough inspiration and I'm thinking from now on I will stick with short stories in 3rd person, so much easier to write. But I will finish this story up, it's going to have around 11 chapters all together.

Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added me to their alerts or favorites it means so much to me and it does help me write faster. Thanks, okay now onto the story.. :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 4; I've Got These Feelings...<p>

James' POV-

"Uh….." I bit my lip, how could he of found out?

He looks up into my eyes expectantly, confusion lining his brow. "Is that a yes?"

"How would you know that?" I asked suddenly defensive.

He smiled, "So it is true?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Why would I tell you?"

He gave me his signature smirk as his arms snaked around my hips, "Because if it's true I would really like you to give something a try.." He bit his lip and waggled his eyebrows trying his best to look sexy but it just made him look awkward.

"Uh, no thanks." I replied trying to peal his arms from my sides.

His eyebrows stopped their little dance and furrowed as he frowned at my answer, his grip instinctively tightening. "Uh, why?" He asked irritation present in his tone.

"Um…." I strained to push him off of me but his grip was strong and I couldn't fight it.

"Um what?" He questioned, slight anger seeming to take over his voice.

I didn't want to cause any huge scene so I decided against pushing him any further. I stopped struggling and I looked up at him. "You were right. I am."

He raised his eyebrows at that. "You are?" I could visually see any anger he had melt away.

I nodded and took a deep breath, "I'm gay." I finally said, biting my lip.

He looked about as surprised as I felt. I had finally told someone, I mean, someone who wasn't close to me. This was pretty big in my book.

"Wow. So the rumors were true."

"Yep." I nodded my head, pursing my lips.

"I don't know if I'm shocked that you confessed or that it's really true."

"Well I don't know if it's that hard to believe or for me to admit for that matter. But anyway I have to go so.." I slipped out of his grasp and started to walk away until his hand caught mine.

"Wait. Please." It was more of an order of desperation and I wasn't rude so I wasn't going to yank my arm away, no matter how bad I wanted to. So I sighed in exasperation and looked at him impatiently. "Please, just hear me out." He pleaded.

"Fine." I took a deep breath and looked to him expectantly.

A small, slightly cocky smile grew on his face as he took a breath. "Will you please go out with me?" He asked his smile growing into a confident smirk.

My eyes narrowed and I glared at him threw slits. "No, thanks." I replied with a fake smile.

Jett frowned, "How can you possibly turn this," He motioned to himself, "down?" he looked completely baffled by the thought that not everyone wants him.

I smirked, "Because I. Don't. Like. You." I poked him in the chest with every word and smiled wide. "Now bye, bye." I turned and walked away, ignoring his objections

Kendall's POV-

It had been a half an hour since Jett had taken James from me and by now I was more than furious. I mean, fuck you Jett! I bet he asked James out, I bet their together and will live happily ever after. I bet James forgets about all of us and how I gave up my dreams for him and goes off to live with Jett and be a model and-

"Hey Kendork I need to talk to you!"

And really? Him? Of all people?

"What do you want Jett?" I asked extremely annoyed but then I noticed something, "and where's James?" I looked all around and when I didn't spot and the over zealous brunette I glared daggers at him.

"That's exactly what I need to talk to you about." He tried explaining, and now that I looked at him I could tell he seemed a bit panicked.

"He's alright isn't he?" I more threatened than asked.

Jett looked confused, "Of course, he's just not…. I don't know…" He sighed frustrated, "I just… don't understand….." He shook his head like maybe it would help him understand.

"What happened Jett?" I was getting annoyed, I really didn't want to spend my day just standing here while Jett figures out his life.

"He said he_ didn't _like me?" He was practically pulling his hair out at this point, and really I found it absolutely hilarious.

"Oh." I finally understood and was actually quite ecstatic.

"So will you help me?" He pleaded and excuse me? Help you?

"Um what?" I asked completely confused.

"Please Kendork? You're my only chance, he'll never go out with me unless you help me!"

I narrowed my eyes, "Why the hell would I help you?"

"Because I'm perfect for James! And there has to be something wrong with him if he doesn't want this." He said pointing to himself when he said this and it really made me want to barf.

I took a deep breath and looked at him like he was crazy. "Jett if he doesn't like you that means he has good taste."

Jett frowned at this, "What are you trying to say Kendork?"

I rolled my eyes, "Know what Jett I'll help you." I said though I wouldn't.

"Really?" He kind of smiled like he was starting to believe me.

And I nodded sarcastically and started to walk off.

"Hey Kendork could you make it quick I want a date for the premier I'm going to later tonight." I rolled my eyes again, what a fucking ignorant pig.

-Back at the apartment-

No one's POV-

James paced back and forth; he **needed** to talk to Kendall. But as soon as he went to reach for his phone to call him the door handle jiggled and he looked at the door eagerly when it opened to reveal a very annoyed looking blonde.

"Kendall! Oh my gosh I have to tell you what just happened!"

"I know." Kendall said huffing.

James' brow knit in confusion. "How?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Jett came up to me and asked if I could get you to go out with him."

"Oh."

"Yeah, he honestly thinks I'm going to too.."

"Oh, why?" James asked.

Kendall lightly laughed shaking his head, "Cus I told him I would." He said using his fingers as quotation marks when he said I would. "I was obviously being sarcastic. I mean, what made him think you two would be good together..? I mean… It's _you two_…"

James was kind of confused by Kendall's implications. Why wouldn't he go out with Jett. "What's so bad about the idea of me and Jett?" He asked not understanding why it was such a bad idea.

Kendall looked caught off guard. "What do you mean what's so bad?"

James' sighed annoyed now, "Why would me liking Jett be so bad?"

Kendall's eyes grew wide at this statement, he couldn't believe he heard those words come from James' lips. "Uh are you kidding?"

James' eyes narrowed, "Is it because he's too good for me Kendall? Too good looking? Huh? What, think he'd get bored with me too quick? Huh?"

Kendall was exasperated, "James it's not that at all!"

"I'm so sure Kendall." James glared at him as he walked away from him. "You know what, I'm going to go tell Jett I reconsidered. Thank you so much Kendall, you really did help him didn't you?"

Kendall watched the door slam as he wondered how he even caused this whole thing to happen…

* * *

><p>"Untangle me, from these feelings trapped inside, way out past the smoke and fire is where I'll be, I've been waiting such a long time for someone to come along, untangle me." –The Maine, Untangle Me<p> 


	6. Chapter 5 I'd Remember You

**So I know it's been forever and I'm very sorry for anyone if you really missed this story. I've been so out of writing for so long and I'm going to try to change that now. Hopefully you all like the chapter. I love you guys, thanks for your support(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5; I'd Remember You<strong>

Kendall paced his and James' shared bedroom. James had been out for whole night as it now was 1:30am. Kendall's brow furrowed, maybe he should have went after him… Maybe then they could have talked this out. Kendall sat down on the edge of the bed but as soon as a new thought entered his mind he shot back up. What if James is hurt? What if something really bad happened?

Kendall rushed to his bedroom door but as soon as he was outside of his room, he could hear noises coming from behind the apartment door. James was home and assuming he wasn't talking to himself, he brought someone with him.

Kendall quickly hid in his bedroom, listening in on the new intruders, "I'm so glad you reconsidered my offer. I had an amazing time tonight." He heard a gruff voice say and he suddenly felt nauseous.

"I'm glad I reconsidered too, I had fun." He could hear the smile in James' voice, was he really saying this? To _Jett _of all people?

"We should do this again sometime?" The hopefulness was evident in Jett's tone and Kendall held his breath.

"Yeah, we should." The smile was still there and it actually seemed like James meant it.

Kendall wanted to cry. He quietly shut the door behind himself and made his way to his bed, getting under the covers he didn't even bother to change. His sudden heartbreak making him numb to any other thoughts. A few seconds later James came in and letting out a huge sigh.

"I know you were listening to us Kendall." Kendall couldn't turn around, he knew he wouldn't be able to look into those beautiful golden hazel eyes without falling apart. He was hurt and angry how could James expect him to not be? "Did you kiss your new boyfriend on his way out?" He said with such venom in his words, he hoped James felt that.

"We're not technically dating Kendall." He sounded annoyed, well Kendall was annoyed too. He turned to face James. And he could tell by the look on James' face that he'd seen his tear stained cheeks. James stayed silent for a minute.

"Nothing to say?" Kendall asked a bit sarcastically.

James closed his eyes and took a deep breath, pinching his nose between his forefinger and thumb. "Kendall…"

Kendall shook his head and sighed, and in one swift motion he was under the covers again. "Goodnight James. Please turn out the light if you're not coming to bed anytime soon."

Kendall could hear shuffling and then the room was black and he heard the door shut. Softly crying to himself he thought,

_I wish I could just forget about you._

James couldn't understand why Kendall was suddenly so interested in his love life. It's not like James put him in the middle of it... and they definitely were **not** dating. So why would- James stopped pacing and looked in the mirror. His skin looked soft, cheeks rosy and lips so kissable. He remembered always being told these types of praises from everyone around him but he also remembered a very cute young blonde that may have been the first to give him such endearing compliments.

_~Flashback~_

"_Kendaaall, stop! You going too fast for me!" A little brunette head was bobbing up and down trying his best to catch up to his distant blonde friend. _

"_I'll wait for you at the swings!" The little blonde boy's childish laugh was heard in his words. _

_James tried to speed up but was still a great distance behind, "Kendaall wait!" _

_The blonde turned around to wait as he reached the swing set. Seeing that his slightly heavier friend had a long way to go he decided to cheer him on. "Come on James! Your almost there!" The smile he had on shining through his words._

_James breathed out a sigh as he pushed himself even harder, finally making it the last few yards to his best friend. "W-whhhy'dd w-we have to, run?" James asked, breathing very labored. _

_Kendall chuckled, a smile gracing his lips. "What fun would it be if we walked all that way?" He gave James a little pat on the back and James just rolled his eyes. He knew why they had run._

"_Kendall if this is about my weight again…"_

_Kendall's face broke out into a slight frown but it quickly disappeared as he turned to face his best friend. "I guess, I thought it might help… you always say you're not happy with the way you look."_

"_I know-" James sighed, looking down at his feet._

_Kendall cut him off as he pulled the boy's chin up so he could lock eyes with him. "You'll always be perfect, no matter how you look James." _

_A hopeful smile worked its way on to the young brunette's lips, "You promise?" He asked with such admiration and complete faith in his younger friend's words._

_The little blonde boy hooked his pinky finger with his best friend's, "I promise." _

_Twin smiles broke out on both the boys faces._

After mulling it over in his head most of the night, James had come to the conclusion that Kendall was just being crabby about the fact that James was dating Jett, (thought so far it couldn't really be called dating..) because Jett also happened to like to mess with Kendall so yeah, that's why Kendall was mad. James smiled triumphantly at his reasoning. Now all he had to do was talk some sense into Kendall, he was sure that he could get the two to at least stand each other. He couldn't just lose his best friend now could he?

* * *

><p>"I'm on the inside looking outside, that's the only place I've been. Hesitating, suffocating, but then you let me in." -The Maine, Untangle Me<p> 


End file.
